User blog:Dasupahplayer/Hello, Everyone!
Hello, everyone! Name's Dasupahplayer (people call me Das for some reason, and my current IGN in BF Global is Aar0n), and I have just arrived in this wikia! I am currently at Brave Frontier Global, and I am at level 42 (may not be level 42 since I usually go to these Vortex dungeons with a lot of EXP). Alright, now I need some quick help: Part of the reason why I specifically started my profile in Brave Frontier Wiki is because I made a list. This list (as you will see below) contains a bunch of Units I have collected across my journey into Grand Gaia. I have included rarity, name, and typing in this list. Please check it out: 1. 5* Vargas (Oracle): The fiery swordsman of the Six Heroes. He's my starter, and he's still with me up to this day. I see him as a person who has, well, a 'great flame' in him. Although I pretty much imagine him in a casual perspective as someone who likes cool things. Especially if it involves fire. 2. 3* Zegar (Lord): A recent addition, and someone I would like to develop. Sure, sometimes he has a hard time about using proper language, but aside from Vargas, he's the only other Fire unit I have at the moment. 3. 5* Malnaplis (Lord): A long timer and my much needed Water Rare Summon, before I got someone better. When I opened the Rare Summon Door, he was just a 3* Leviathan, but I see some potential in him. Apparently, the higher a Monster's rarity is the more ancient it looks like. Sadly, by the time he reaches his 5* form, my 3* Merith have decided to be fused by Malnaplis… 4. 5* Reeze (Oracle): A surprising summon during a time where the Rare Summon's minimum limit is increased to 4*. She was better than my 4* Loch Ness (now that he's at 5*, I might make some adjustments), and sports a sci-fi theme that involves thrusters, drones, and a really cold scythe. 5. 4* Lance (Breaker): One of the Six Heroes, I see Lance as an okay addition to my team. Sure, I currently have an overload of Earth units with the power to go to the 6* rarity, but Lance is really a cool guy. Casually, he'll be the one who has a close understanding of the enviroment. 6. 5* Douglas (Lord): Ah, my first Rare Summon (3* Douglas)! I never knew that Grand Gaia can host someone of his power. I mean, chainguns, right? The thing I like him the most is that he has many hits during his attack. I know I once have a 2* Lario a long time ago, but I decided to fuse it to Douglas. 7. 3* Douglas (Oracle): And suddenly, I got this guy. Again. I mean, what are the chances of getting a duplicate Rare Summon? So far, he's so-so in my usage list, but he cooperates during Metal Parades, so I'm okay for that. 8. 4* Golem (Oracle): A strange construct with a seemingly generic but cool name, he seems to run in some sort of machinery. Sure, I know stronger Golems (Great Golem and Gravion), but nothing beats better than a ground pound! 9. 5* Zelnite (Breaker): A thief. But not any kind of thief, he's also a good writer (even though he describes himself in the 3rd person)! With his Leader skill, I find him in the frontlines as the Leader of my main squad. 10. 4* Tia (Breaker): A strange yet nature loving girl. I decided to give her a costume revolving around a particular Pegasus, but I decided not to. When Merith left the party via by being fused by Malnaplis, she became the new healer of the party (Heal AND regen? Like.). Her animal companions fight for her, and hopefully she would get stronger companions by the time I evolve her. 11. 4* Miku (Breaker): For some reason, she decided to join the party even though I was beginning her Special Dungeon! An avid singer, she helps the party in the form of a strange yet enticing way of singing and entertainment. 12. 3* Eze (Lord): Yet another one of the Six Heroes. Due to a lack of required evolution materials (Thunder Idol, why won’t you get captured!), he’ll be stuck for a while, especially with the appearance of better Thunder Units. But hey, he can easily crush things with his big blade of his! Casually, I imagine him as a strong yet quite handsome fellow. 13. 3* Weiss (Anima): A master tactician. So far, with the material slump, he decided to stay in the bench. He said he needs to research some good tactical maneuvers. Let’s see if he can think of something good! 14. 4* Emilia (Breaker): A good addition to the team, her swordplay is both beautiful and dangerous. She was my frontliner of the Thunder element for quite some time, until she found a rival in a form of a halberd-wielding girl. So far, she’s unhappy with how I benched her, but I think she will see the battlefield once more. 15. 4* Amy (Anima): A halberd-wielding warrior who uses her powers to seek justice. She once started out in her 3* form, but soon, with good development, was able to overtake Emilia as my main Thunder user. 16. 4* Garnan (Anima): The party’s main mechanic. Like Douglas, he seems to use some otherworldly equipment in the form of an exoskeleton. So far, he’s benched as well, but with the introduction of his 6* form, I may be able to develop him. 17. 4* Atro (Guardian): The Light-type element wielder of the Six Heroes. So far, I haven’t deployed him much in the battlefield, but he still shows some promise. Casually, he’ll be the one who would see that the party won’t become too astray. 18. 4* Will (Lord): One of my first Rare Summons, Will was quite a fighter. Before I was able to unlock more powerful units, he was in the front, slicing down his opponents with a quick slash. 19. 4* Aem (Oracle): Wielding a quite long sword, Aem was a good Summon, even though I wasn’t able to use him much with the development of stronger units. I was quite confused on how the relationship between him and Will work. Brothers? Partners? Something even deeper? 20. 4* Azael (Guardian): The angel of justice, Azael is someone who you can call a straightforward judge. In and out of combat, he sees the deeds of people, monsters, and even his own party. 21. 5* Magress (Guardian): The Dark-induced heavy tank of the Six Heroes! When hits come to him, he shrugs it off like it was just the wind! He was a long-time frontrunner, dealing and absorbing damage. Casually, I seem him as a big and mean bouncer, who sees that anyone who threatens me will be bounced HARD. 22. 3* Shida (Anima): A strange fellow whom I picked up during the Level Up campaign. He seems to be some kind of mad scientist who became a mage, full of curiosity of the world. So far, he’s benched, giving him ample time to research ‘things’… 23. 4* Kajah (Anima): Kajah seems to radiate some kind of godly power that would pretty much dissolve me if I get on his nerves. I haven’t used him much, but he seems to be a powerful force that could affect the party… 24. 2* Zeul (Breaker): Another strange fellow picked up from the Level Up campaign. A master dealer, he’s the one who would gamble much and still have some good wins. I have no idea on how I should use him, but for now, he’s entertaining the bench with his cardplay. Now that I have given you my thoughts of my current team, I need some help forming a great team. I would need: 1. Optimal Quest squad 2. Optimal Vortex squad (if possible) 3. Optimal Arena squad 4. (soon to reach summoner level 45 (energy = 50)) Optimal Trial squad If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment below. I would be glad if anyone would give me good advice about my units. Until the next blog! -Dasupahplayer Category:Blog posts